True Feelings
by DarknessInAllOfUs
Summary: Following her confession during the battle with Pein, Hinata lost all hope of Naruto ever returning her feelings. Will a small push from Sakura make the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki realize who he really loves? NaruHina, some one-sided NaruSaku. (C) Kishimoto Masashi


"Hinata..." a soft voice spoke causing the somber looking Hyuuga heir to turn around, only to be met with the sight of a familiar pink-haired medic-nin.

"Sakura-san." Hinata said slowly. "How can I help you?"

"Hinata..." the pinkette moved closer to her, frowning when she took a step back. "Was your... confession... to Naruto _honest_?"

"Even if it was... he doesn't care." Hinata spoke, her lower lip turned down as she refused to look at the other girl. No, the first thing that happened after the battle with Pein was Sakura and Naruto's hug. She herself hadn't had any time to get close the blonde Jinchuuriki. "After all, why else would he ignore me like it didn't matter?"

"Hinata please... listen to me." Sakura said, steadily but slowly moving closer as through she was afraid that the Hyuuga heir would bolt. "He does like you... he just doesn't know how to express it."

"Right..." of course, Hinata didn't believe her. "See you later Sakura-san."

"Hina-." all that greated her was silence.

_-The Next Day-_

"Sakura-chan!" a certain blonde jinchuuriki formed himself in front of the pink-haired medic. "Wanna go eat some ramen with me?" the pinkette frowned at the question.

"No I'm busy." than with more resolve she added. "Why don't you go ask Hinata, Naruto? I'm sure she is hungry..."

"Hinata?" Naruto blinked confused, as through asking Hinata didn't even cross his mind. Which, knowing him, probably didn't.

"Yes Hinata." Sakura said calmly.

"But Sakura-chan! Why can't we-" the poor blonde didn't even get to finish when Sakura slapped him. Surprised, he could only stare at the pinkette's suddenly tear-strained face.

"N-Naruto." she spoke quietly. "D-did you forget the pr-promise you m-made me? I can nev-never grow such feelings f-for you..." an imagine of Sasuke flashed through Sakura's mind. "... please go give Hinata a chance." with the the medic-nin vanished to do some work. Naruto himself stood frozen on the road, sadness filling his eyes. Sakura was right. He was so focused on her that he didn't even give Hinata a chance despite how strong and loving she was when she tried to protect him from Pein. Naruto began recalling how he felt when he thought she died. Were his feelings for the Hyuuga so strong that her appeared-to-be death caused him to lose control over the Kyuubi? Would he have done the same if it were Sakura instead? These and many other questions plunged his mind as he set off to find the one who honestly claimed to love him.

_-The Hyuuga Estate-_

A few moments later, Naruto found himself pleading the guards to let him in to see Hinata. He didn't really count on them being too stubborn to do so, so when a calm face emerged from behind a half-open door, he felt relief.

"Hinata!" he called, waving his hands. "Can we talk? Please?"

"Naruto-kun..." the Hyuuga went beat red and nearly fainted but managed to pull herself together. "Is t-there anything we could talk about? Please, let him inside." the head vanished inside and to his relief, Naruto found himself inside Hinata's room as soon as the guards let him through.

"W-what do you want to talk about?" Hinata asked, nervously sitting on her bed, facing the wall rather than him. Something inside Naruto broke at the action and he wondered whatever any feelings he had for her came too late. Did she already move on? Who was it? Kiba? Shino? Sai? Naruto tried to catch her gaze with his. When he failed for the uptenth time, he quickly sat in front of her and forced her to look at him.

"Hinata-chan..." he softly rubbed her reddening cheek. "C-can we start over?"

"Start over?" Hinata looked at him in confusion and embrassment at proximity of his presence.

"Did you think I forgot about your confession?" the blonde asked, partly amused partly sad that she thought he would. Not that he blamed her. He never gave any indication that he didn't.

"Ho-honestly, yes." Hinata said calmly. "I th-thought you loved Sakura-san."

"So did I." Naruto admitted honestly. "But after your selfless sacrifice in my battle against Pein, I realized where my true feelings were."

"Really?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Yes..." He looked down, brushing her lips with his. "I love you Hinata. I'm sorry I didn't realize it earlier."

"N-Naruto-kun..." the Hyuuga heir went even redder as she prepared to kiss him back but the sound of broken glass stopped them. The two new lovers faced Hinata's window, where a certain furious older cousin stood.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata spoke with surprise but Neji ignored her in favor of glaring at Naruto.

"Well than Naruto, what were you doing with Hinata-sama?"

Naruto laughed nervously, stepping away from Hinata without hurting her.

"Well .. hehe... you seen Neji ... I..."

"Run." the older Hyuuga growled. "_Run_ while you still can!"

And that's how Hinata spend that afternoon partly trying to keep her beloved cousin from killing her new boyfriend, partly laughing at the amusing sight they made running around the Hyuuga complex.

* * *

_AN:_ Did you like it? It's my first NaruHina and to say I'm not happy with it, is putting it mildly. So if you like it tell me, but if you are a NaruSaku fanatic or something don't even bother reviewing.


End file.
